112 Plus 1 Lullabies - 「Shuushinji No Uta」
by Sakuchii
Summary: Each song has chosen a character to portray, may it fit their image or not... Lullaby Eleven: The moment Sakuma arrives home he receives a pillow right at his face. Kidou, Fudou and Genda have something to explain. Boys will remain boys no matter how many years passes.
1. Endou Mamoru

**A/N:** Okay. A simple shuffle project. I got inspirated by other writes such as _sougihime_. Also a 1000 words _CHAPTER_ challenge. **_(So short!) _**

112 + 1 different characters and stories. Mostly random babble. May contain hints of shounen-ai... **(WHAT?)** The thing is up to your imagination.

Really, be warned of just anything and everything there can be. The songs that each character got were just... You'll see.

* * *

**¤ Anemoi - Eufonius ¤**  
_Endou Mamoru_

_» The things we want to convey and trust in __reflect what's in our hearts…our sun. «_

* * *

That day Endou woke up before his alarm rang. The brunette got up, dressed himself and headed down to kitchen. He rushed the stairs down, just barely managing to avoid his head being crashed at floor.

"Ohaoyo!" the excited teen greeted his mother while running past her. While on his way, he made sure to grab two pieces of bread from the table. He quickly stuffed one of them into his mouth.

"Mamoru, are you not going to eat breakfast?" Atsuko yelled after him, but the boy was already at the front door. He made a quick glance at his mother.

"Sorry not today, I'm in hurry! Bread is just enough. Ittekimasu!" the boy shouted while having his mouth full of bread. He munched it and swallowed. The other bread found its way to Endou's mouth.

"Mamoru!" Atsuko yelled after her son, but he was already out. She sighed. "What do I do with him?" she asked, sitting down opposite to her husband.

The man raised his head from the magazine and smiled. "Don't worry. It's the youth."

This was exactly the reason why she was worried. That son of her was a _soccer idiot_, just like her father had been.

* * *

Endou grinned while running towards the school. Today was the day! Today he would get the transfer student Gouenji Shuuya to join the soccer club. The team was in need of his powers. Endou looked up to the sky and laughed, he was so pumped up!

The brunette finally reached the school. He looked around himself, in search of the spiky-haired striker. Gouenji was nowhere to be seen. Well, after all it was still two hours till school started.

Really, who would come to school at 6.30 in the morning? Only the soccer idiot – officially named as **Endou Mamoru**.

But Endou didn't have to wait for long. Just as the minute hand moved to 12 and it was 7 am, Endou saw Gouenji making his way to the school gate. A wide smile appeared on the brunettes face. He so had been waiting for this!

"GOUENJI!" Endou called for the striker and waved his hand when the white-head glanced at him. Gouenji made a troubled expression, but Endou didn't see it (or just decided to ignore it). He had no time for it. He wanted Gouenji to join the soccer club.

When Gouenji had walked to Endou the brunette spoke with sparkling eyes. "Gouenji! I want you to join the soccer club!"

Gouenji sighed, walking past Endou while ignoring him. When Endou was about to call him again, the striker showed a dark expression.

"I'm not going to play soccer _ever again_!" with those words, he left the stunned goalkeeper and entered the main building. Endou was speechless. How could someone _not want_ to play soccer, when it was so much fun? He just didn't understand it!

Staring at Gouenji going, Endou didn't notice how Aki approached him.

"Endou-kun. Are you okay?" the girl seemed worried. Well, anyone would be. The boy was standing alone before the school gate motionless like rock and was staring into the distance. Had something happened to him?

The enthusiastic goalkeeper returned back to the reality. "Oh. Ohayo. Aki." he greeted the girl, looking stunned. After that he pulled himself together by slapping his cheeks. This wasn't the time to feel down. He needed Gouenji!

He just had to find the perfect moment to ask him.

The lunch break!

* * *

"For how many times I already told you that I'm **_not_** joining the team!"

"But soccer is so fun! Why did you leave it? Come on, I want you on my team!"

"I'm not going to join the team! My decision is final so can you please leave me alone!" Gouenji tried to shake off Endou while heading towards the cafeteria. It was no use though, Endou was too persistent.

"But if you stop playing then Yuuka-chan will surely be sad! Even if she got into that accident because of soccer, you can't just throw it away from your life. I'm sure that Yuuka-chan will be sad if you stop playing." Endou continued to convince the striker who was as persistent as him.

Gouenji stopped without warning and Endou ended up crashing on him. While Endou was massaging his nose, the spiky-haired boy was staring at him with murderous look.

"How do you know about Yuuka?" the strikers' voice was piercing. He _demanded_ to know just where Endou had heard about his younger sister.

The brunette laughed desperately, trying to come up with something. After all he couldn't tell Gouenji that he had _followed _him all the way to hospital. Gouenji would think that he was a _stalker_.

As Gouenji got no answer, he sighed letting Endous' answer to slip away. He took another last glance at the boy. "Mark my words. I'm _not going to join the team_." Once again, he left the stunned, poor goalkeeper alone. Yet again, Endou had failed to get himself a striker.

After the incident Endou stopped to bother Gouenji all the time, but still he tried to convince the striker every now and then. Yet, the answer was always the same; Gouenji refused to join the team.

Well, then happened the Teikoku invasion and Gouenji was moved by Endous heartfelt words… (or something like that…)

Who could've thought that Gouenji would join the soccer team of a no-name school when the champion school Teikoku was after him?

_..._

Most likely _no one._

_...  
_  
After all we're no clairvoyants, right? _(Wait… What does **that** even mean…?)_

_..._

Endou was more than just happy to have Gouenji on the team. His efforts were paid off. They finally had a striker! The brunette walked to Gouenji and smacked his back. "And what you said about not joining the team?"

Gouenji let a smile. "That I'm joining?" the striker asked playfully, bursting into laughter at Endous' dumbfounded expression.

The brunette then laughed while rubbing his nose. "Gouenji, let me show you the world of soccer."

_ » If we scribe it onto this wide sky, someday, it will be able protect everything! «_

* * *

A/N: This was posted because I finally had sometime to kill. My exams (which I most outstandingly failed) are finally down to just one exam. I have Russia in next Monday. After that I will make a full **RETURN!**

Suggestion for next characters are taken! Who would you like to see next? (In every 10 stories there will be at least one with girl MC.)

Also, this is sorely for INAZUMA ELEVEN characters... GO/CS/GA characters will have their own shuffle someday in the future!

~ deshii


	2. Kazemaru Ichirouta

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter. And my exams are finally over! Now to wait for the results... Ahaha... So, this time we have Kazemaru, he was requested by **Shiranai Atsune.**

I feel that the story doesn't have anything to do with the lyrics... a failed chapter?

* * *

**¤ Yoko Hikasa - Don't Say Lazy ¤ **  
_Kazemaru Ichirouta_

_» My future is promising, that's why I take rests sometimes. «_

* * *

"-zemaru-senpai."

"Kazemaru-senpai!" a teal-haired boy was called back to reality when he heard someone calling for him. Kazemaru opened his eyes and looked up, only to see two angry first years glaring at him.

"Kazemaru-senpai, are you taking a nap, again? Everyone is here to train seriously but all you ever do is taking naps, deyansu…" Kurimatsu Teppei scolded his senior. Kabeyama was next to him, nodding his head in agreement.

Kazemaru looked around himself and realized that he was in the soccer clubroom. He stood up and stretched. "Oh, it's the time already. I guess I should head home." the boy let out a yawn. The first years expressions darkened.

Just as they were about to say something, Endou walked into the clubroom. "Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama. See you all tomorrow." the laughed while returning the used soccer balls to their place.

"Captain, Kazemaru-senpai is being lazy again! He skipped the practice." Kabeyama complained to the captain. He was angry at Kazemaru but also he was worried. The tealhead wasn't the type to skip practices.

Endou turned to Kazemaru, trying to remember if he had seen the boy during the practice. His expression froze. He hadn't. The brunette was about to say something, but then stopped. Kazemarus expression told him more than needed. "Just be sure to come tomorrow, okay?" Endou just laughed and then ran off to pick up more balls.

Kazemaru sighed. Thankfully Endou understood him. Sometimes he was even creped out that he could use non-verbal communication with the captain. That was something like a miracle. The boy let out a loud yawn and walked out of the clubroom completely ignoring the two juniors.

Kazemaru squinted when the sunset hit his eyes. Looking at it, he smiled. Really, why should he be caring about practice? He already knew what he wanted. He wanted to become a soccer player. And if that didn't work, he could always return to track-and-field. After all his speed hadn't fallen yet it was the reserve. He was even faster that he had been back in his track-and-field club days.

So it was alright if he used few days to just rest and let him rest body.

And no his resolve wasn't futile! He really did aim to become a national level player. He wasn't being half-assed about his dream.

The boy headed towards sports store, to get a new pair of cleats. His previous pair had already gotten so worn out that he couldn't use them. He had ordered a new pair which arrived the day earlier. Now he could finally join the practice again.

Kazemaru opened the door and walked in. The owner greeted him. He told the man about his order and the owner smiled at him. He went to get a packed from the backroom.

"Thank you." Kazemaru thanked the man when and took the bag with his new cleats. The boy then paid for them and headed out. He stepped out of the shop while smiling widely.

Finally he had new cleats and could return to practice. The liked love slack off, but more than anything he loved to train together with his friends.

Kazemaru hadn't managed to walk much when he suddenly heard a dog barking behind him.

"Watch out!" he heard a loud yell, but it was already too late. He got attacked by a dog. It took more than minutes to get the dog and boy separate.

"Moo- I'm really sorry. He usually doesn't attack people… it must be because of mating season…" the owner of the dog apologized to Kazemaru. The boy told that it was nothing. With a dozen of more apologies the owner and the dog continued their way.

Kazemaru smiled. Nothing could ruin his day now that he had a new pair of clea… The boy stared at the shoes that just little ago could be called cleats. No, it wasn't freaking true! This couldn't be happening to him… and just when he had hoped to join the practice… Curse the world!

Kazemaru sighed. He had no other way but to order a new pair and wait for another week. Currently he was in such a bad mood and he was ready to choke the wicked person who was writing about his life.

_**(Please don't do it!)**_

The boy headed out. His day had been ruined. _(Thanks to a certain someone…)_

* * *

"Kazemaru-senpai!" the teal-head heard someone calling for him. He opened his eyes and found Kurimatsu and Shourinji staring at him.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to skip practice again?" Kirumatsu complained. Kazemaru got up and glanced at the clock. It was the time. It was the time for practice.

"Let's start the practice." Endou laughed as he walked to the clubroom to get some soccer balls. He found Kazemaru together with the first years. "Oh! It's great to see you all here already." he was happy to see someone coming before him.

"Endou-senpai! Kazemaru-senpai is planning on skipping the practice again!" Shourinji complained to the captain. Endou froze and then turned to look at Kazemaru. The teal head got startled of the sudden glance and could only smile as an answer.

"Is that right?" Endou asked. His voice seemed little chill.

"That's right! He's being lazy again! Kazemaru-senpai hasn't come to practice for two weeks already, deyansu." Kurimatsu told. He had kept the count because he didn't like inresponsible people. Endou glanced at the boy but in the end he still waited to hear Kazemaru's answer.

"The juniors are getting too worked up." Kazemaru started to laugh all of a sudden. A smile appeared on Endous face. Could it be… he was returning?

"My new cleats arrived yesterday so I will be joining you in practice, Captain." the teal-head then told. Endou dropped the ball he was holding in his hands!

"Welcome back!" he run to hug his friend.

It was nice to be lazy, but in the end he liked the hard working Kazemaru better.

_» The most important thing is to appreciate yourself. If you can't forgive yourself, then others can't, either. «_

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you like? ... Next time we have yet another member of the original Raimon Eleven (No. Not Gouenji...)

I will be listing down the characters who have been reguested. If one characters gets enough reguests I will do him/her next. Otherwise I plan on going with my own plan. (This is because I want non-popular characters to have some spot light.) You can reguest for multiple characters. I will also write if I have already decided when I'm going to use him/her.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Fubuki Shirou -** I - [Chapter Four]

**Fudou Akio** \- I


	3. Handa Shinichi

**A/N:** Finally I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me so long.

Well this character wasn't requested by anyone, but I wanted to work on his story. Raimon guys really need more love.

* * *

**¤ Kinya Kotani - It's ¤ **  
_Handa Shinichi_

_» _You once told me that the future can't be stolen away. _«_

* * *

Handa was looking down from window, unable to concentrate on the lesson. His eyes were fixed on the soccer field and his mind was going back to the days when he had first met Endou. He could remember it like yesterday.

Endou had found the lost him, brought him along and showed him the world of soccer. Back then Raimon soccer club hadn't even had full number of players. Handa wondered why Endou was still starving to scout for members, when no one seemed interested.

Endou had answered to him with a smile. The boy told that he loved soccer from the bottom of his heart. And that he wanted to play it. Just for that, so that he would be able to play with everyone, he wanted to gather full team.

The brunettes' words had convinced him and Handa decided to join the soccer club. Now he was aiming for the same goal as Endou. He wanted to play soccer with everyone.

"-nishi."

"Handa Shinichi!" the brunette snapped out of it when he heard the teacher say his name.

He stood up. "Please come and solve the problem." the teacher told and Handa walked to the blackboard. Well thankfully he was smart enough to be able to doze off during lessons. This was easy peasy for him.

* * *

Even to this day Handa wondered why he had made that choice. Why he had gone and taken the aliea meteorite to be part of Dark Emperors? Maybe it was because he was desperate.

Endou and everyone were so powerful. They had gained so much experience Handa felt that he was being left behind. And everyone else from the original Raimon felt the same way.

"I want to become as strong as them. I want to have enough power to stand next to Endou." Kazemaru had reasoned, when the team was thinking if they should accept the request or not.

"Me too! I don't want to be a burden to Captain anymore, deyansu." Kurimatsu agreed with the teal-haired boy. "I want to be as strong as they are."

"I want to play with them." Kageto mumbled.

The others in the room agreed. They too wanted to be on equal levels with their captain. And Handa was one of them. He was so frustrated to get injured during the finals and not being able to play against the aliens. He wanted to be a help to the team but in the end he was only becoming a burden.

And so the boys accepted to receive the aliea meteor. Finally the day of the match against currently Raimon came. Kazemaru had been chosen as the captain.

"I'm going to prove you that I'm as strong as you." Handa thought to himself before the match. And back in the days, he had really thought that way. But it had been all due to the influence of aliea meteorite.

If it wasn't for Endou, he wouldn't have remembered how much fun it was to play soccer. If it wasn't for the captain of Raimon, Handa's passion for soccer could've been forever lost.

But Endou did it. He reminded Handa and everyone else the fun of soccer and returned everything back to original. Endou had saved him for the second time. Handa was in dept to him. He wanted to do something to repay Endous kindness.

Really, no matter what Endou was up against, he would still run and stand up. He would start to regain the pieces of himself that he had lost. He would always smile, changing the people around him, looking only straight ahead at the bright future.

"Minna! Sakka yarose!"

* * *

"Handa, pass!"

It was another normal day in Raimon soccer club.

"Oi, are you starting a new chapter or what. That remark is so cliché." Someoka suddenly stated, looking rather annoyed. Everyone looked at him and started to laugh desperate.

I write what I want. Now don't go breaking the fourth wall again.

"It was you who made me to do so." the pink-haired boy told.

This is a chapter about Handa so back off. I will write about you too… someday not so soon.

"Whatever." and so he continued the practice.

So anyway, a normal day in Raimon soccer club. Or maybe not so normal. For some reason Endou, who just arrived at the practice didn't look so good.

"Endou, what's wrong?" Aki asked from the brunette. Handa who happened to be near joined the conversation. He had never seen their captain looking so depressed. What exactly had happened?

"Aki, Handa! I'm in trouble. The teacher said that if I don't pass next exams I can't participate in this years' Football Frontier." the brunette crieed desperately.

Now this was a serious problem. If Endou wasn't allowed to participate in the tournament then the whole team was doomed. After all Endou was their pillar of support.  
"That doesn't only include you, Endou." Kidou suddenly walked in, being followed by Gouenji.

"Anyone who doesn't pass the exams isn't allowed to participate." the white-head striker stated. Not that he had any trouble. He always passed the tests, not with full marks, but anyway.

"Eh?" the whole team suddenly shouted. Some of them got all depressed.

"We're doomed…" Endou sighed. So this was really the end of their soccer club. Some stupid tests? Had the goddess of soccer abandoned them?

"Maybe we study for the tests together?" Handa suddenly suggested. After all Endou had helped him so many times, maybe he had finally repay his kindness.

"I do pretty well in Math and Chemistry. Kidou is good in History and Biology and Natsumi does well in Japanese and English. We who are good in studies could help you guys in each of your weak subjects.""Handaa…" Endou's eyes shined, trying to hold tears.

Everyone looked surprised. Handa had really come up with a brilliant idea that would surely save everyone.

"Handaa…" Endou's eyes shined, trying to hold tears.

Handa smiled widely. He was able to help his friend.

__» _The courage you gave me, the kindness you showed me... I'll fix my eyes straight ahead. _«__

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I'm done with another chapter. Handa, you really gave trouble. This song is trouble. Next time we'll see what Fubuki has to offer us and after that it's time for our first female character (who it shall be?) Reguests are open.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Fubuki Shirou** \- I [Chapter Four]

**Fudou Akio** \- I

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I

Want some of these guys to appear soon? Be sure to vote for him. :)

~ deshii


	4. Fubuki Shirou

A/N: Whoa! I'm actually back! After a months' break, I'm actually on a roll. I thank you everyone for your support and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the other ones.

Fubuki Shirou was requested by **inazumajonaseleven3**

* * *

**¤ Bae Yu Mi - New World ¤ **  
_Fubuki Shirou_

_» When memories hurt turn scars into pride and look straight ahead. «_

* * *

They had always been together. Together they were invisible, but all of a sudden he had lost everything dear to him. From that day on everyday was a struggle to the young ice striker of Hakuren Jr. High. He battled with the ghost of his brother inside him, trying to become perfect.

_What is it to be perfect?_

"Fubuki-senpai!" everyone had already gathered to the practice ground when Fubuki arrived there. He changed his cleats and ran to everyone. His juniors immediately gathered around him.

"So, how was it to fight against aliens?" his excited juniors asked from Fubuki and the boy smiled. He sat down as sign for everyone else. They glanced at each other and nodded. When everyone was seated they stared at their captain with shining eyes.

Fubuki let out a laugh and started his story. "Well, after we left Hakuren we…" and so he continued the story. Everyone was listening to him with full of concentration that he couldn't help but to chuckle.

Finally he was able to let go of his past and turn his scars into pride. Finally he had been able to make up with his brother and become what he had always wished for. Uniting with his younger brother he finally became perfect.

The road hadn't been easy and Fubuki had almost lost himself, but thanks to everyone's support he finally realized, what was the most important thing. He could leave his desperation and tears behind and they would turn into double smiles. After all, his brother was right by his side.

**Always.** _(as in infinity)_

_Isn't that right, Atsuya?_

* * *

It was raining hard that day. The weather had changed all of sudden and the poor Fubuki who didn't have umbrella with him was getting completely soaked. He ran with all of his might with only his bag as a cover from rain. As soon as he found good place for shelter he stopped there to catch some air.

The rain was so heavy that it would be better if he waited for it to calm down a little. This was the perfect spot to take a small break and gather his thoughts.

He had just gotten a letter from Hibiki where the man told that he had the chance to join the national team which would participate in Football Frontier International. Finally he had the chance concur the world. In a while he hadn't been so excited.

He was able to find a rainbow in the muddy and dark road he had been walking. Now he had yet another goal he could aim towards. No, not him; it was _them._ He and his brother, who was always in his memories, found their new goal. Fubuki could feel how Atsuya encouraged him and was excited about the upcoming challenge.

The rain started to calm down and as the dark clouds moved away, the sun was visible. When Fubuki walked from his shelter he could see as a beautiful rainbow was formed in the vast sky. He stared at it with a smile on his face.

_This rainbow is for us, Atsuya._

They were together and that's all that mattered to him. With only that in his mind, he could face towards the unknown future and dash full speed ahead. Because his brother was there for him.

* * *

"Ehh? Do you really have to go?" his juniors had gathered around him when hearing the news that he was leaving the town again. It was really sad that he had to leave the team when they were in need of him, but he had already decided on it.

"Don't worry guys. I will come back once the FFI is over." he patted Juka's head while smiling. The girl blushed at his reaction, but then pouted hard. He had just returned few months ago and now he was going again. This wasn't fun at all.

"But think on the bright side. Fubuki-senpai is representing Japan before the whole world." Konko suddenly spoke, imaging what it would be to stand on such huge stage.

"Yeah! Go and make us proud, captain." Manbe cheered Fubuki up. Everyone lifted their captain high in the air. They were really happy that someone from their school could actually be representing them in Japans national team.

It seems that Juka was still the only one who was sulking. She had hid herself into a small igloo they had made together and was sitting there, her hands crossed around her legs.

Fubuki entered the igloo and slowly patted Juka's head. When the girl turned to look at him, he only smiled at her. Without any further words he then exited the igloo and headed towards the car that was waiting for him.

After hearing as her senpai was getting further and further away, Juka finally stood up and ran after him. Fubuki was about open the door, but stopped when he heard Juka calling for him.

"You better come back as champion or you're no longer our captain." Juka cried and then waved at Fubuki. The boy kindly smiled at her and then entered the car. When she saw the car slowly driving away, Juka fell on her knees and started to cry openly.

Fubuki glanced out from the window as they drove past his town. He closed his eyes and finally spoke. "Can we visit that place?" he asked from the driver who was his acquaintance. The man nodded and took Fubuki towards mountains.

Finally they arrived at the place where an avalanche had happened years ago. Fubuki got out of the car and stood at the place where he had last time seen his parents and brother. He closed his eyes, and prayed.

_Mom, Dad, Atsuya. Please look after me._

With that Fubuki then smiled and bowed. He then glanced at the scenery and laughed when he saw the sun shining brightly. He had everyone's protection. He truly had nothing to worry about.

_Because, you'll be always with me._

_» More and more no matter what happens half our tears become double smiles… always! «_

* * *

**A/N: **Fubuki, you're just too adorable. And I feel bad that I had to write about you while I'm on slump. Anyway, next time we have our first female who is _(surprise, surpise, surprise...)_ Natsumi. After that I have decided to go with Fudou. Reguests are open!

Currently Reguested Characters

**Fudou Akio** \- II [Chapter Six]

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I

Want some of these guys to appear soon? Be sure to vote for him. :)

~ deshii


	5. Raimon Natsumi

**A/N:** It's nice to see everyone again. I welcome you to the first update of this year. Enjoy the chapter of our first female character!

* * *

****¤ Honeyworks **\- Confession Rehearsal ¤  
**_Raimon Natsumi**  
**_

_» __I'm sorry it's sudden but I've liked you for a long time. «_

* * *

Natsumi opened her eyes and saw Endou standing before her. Her heart was beating loud and fast and her cheeks were burning hot red. She couldn't bear to look at the brown haired boy. "That was just a confession rehearsal! There's no way I was serious!" The girl hurried, while avoiding Endou's stare.

Natsumi took a deep breath and smiled. "So how it was? Do you think I'm able to make it?" She smirked, already brushing off the fact that she had almost confessed to her crush. There's no way, she would admit it.

Endou flashed a kind smile at the girl. "I'm sure the guy you're confessing to will fall for you."

Natsumi felt the temperature rising, but kept on a straight face. "Hey, how about we go to have something to eat?" Yes. I was good to take a small detour on the way home. She wanted to be longer with him. Endou glanced at the auburn-head and nodded while smiling. "Let's have some ramen in Rairaiken."

They did as the captain suggested, even though Natsumi wasn't very fond of the idea. When she had suggested something to eat, she meant a gorgeous five star restaurant or at least something higher class than noodles - but at least, Endou looked satisfied.

Once they had stuffed their stomachs, a car came to pick Natsumi up from the shops' entrance and she parted ways with Endou. They waved at each other, promising to meet at soccer practice the next day.

As soon as she made it home, Natsumi took off her uniform and went to take a bath. She entered the bathtub and slowly dived in. The girl spaced out in the bath, with only her head dry, staring at the bumbling water. It was going to happen tomorrow - the day she would finally confess her feelings to Endou.

She had liked him for so long already, and had tried many times to confess her feelings to him, but so far without any effects. After confessing her feelings, she always brushed it off as a joke, being too afraid to hear his answer. What if Endou didn't like her back; it would be too much for her to take.

Natsumi dived under the water, moistening her hair.

_It was going to happen tomorrow._

Hopefully Endou would support her.

Sighing loudly, Natsumi then get off the bath and headed to her room. She dried up her hair and put on pajamas. The girl then sat on her bed and took out her phone. Without any further thinking she searched for Endou's number and started typing.

She wrote and then deleted the text and wrote again, only to have the same thing happen again and again. It was painful, her heart beat faster and she couldn't think up of a good message. Eventually, after failing up to send the message Natsumi threw her phone away and sighed loudly.

She hoped that Endou would listen to her.

While still fighting with her own feelings, Natsumi fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Natsumi wake up and strolled into the kitchen to have some breakfast. She sat down to eat and turned on the TV, where the current fortune was being told. The girl smiled; the fortune today was on her side, even though she didn't really care about that kind of stuff.

After finishing breakfast she headed out. Before the front door she took a quick glance at the mirror to be sure that she was in perfect form. With an approving nod, the girl then finally headed out.

The whole day seemed to advance so slowly that Natsumi was already breaking apart when she heard the last bell ringing. Endou was going to head to the soccer practice, so she had to hurry and catch him before that. Natsumi rushed towards the brown-heads classroom and finally saw a glimpse of orange-head band. She immediately called his name.

When Endou suddenly turned his head, Natsumi froze completely and ended up lying. "Would you practice with me one more time?" She asked. Inside she wanted to hit herself for being such a coward. Why couldn't she just honest confess her feelings to him? Why all the rehearsal play?

Endou smiled happily. "Well, if you're okay with me."

Natsumi felt her heart beating fastening. She gulped loudly and closed her eyes. "I –like. I li-li-ke. I like-love-arg." No matter how much she tried to say it, no voice was heard. She struggled and struggled, without making any progress from the word '_like'_.

"I'm sorry but I really need to hurry to practice, everyone's waiting. Do your best, I'm cheering for you." Endou suddenly said, having stood still for minutes. Natsumi's eyes widened and she panicked when she saw the boy turning around.

"WAIT!" She yelled and grabbed Endou's sleeve without any second thought.

"I'm sorry for lying to you all this time, but you're the one love!" She finally confessed. Her voice was trembling, but still Natsumi wanted to convey her feelings of love. She then looked down while trying to hide her embarrassment and waited for Endou's answer.

The brunette looked extremely surprised of this course of events. His face started to get redder and redder by every passing second and minute. Finally Endou managed to open his mouth while laughing in baffled tone. "I feel the same."

Natsumi opened her eyes in surprise and looked at the smiling Endou.

_Was it true?_

Had she really heard him right; he liked her back? The girl grinned widely and then glanced at Endou. "Weren't you hurrying for practice, everyone is waiting."

"AH, RIGHT!" Endou returned back to earth, receiving a quiet laugh from Natsumi. He was about to hurry up, but then grabbed the auburn-head's arm. Natsumi got surprised when she was suddenly pulled by a force.

"Why are you taking me along?"

"Why do you think? Because you're our manager… and my girlfriend."

Natsumi wondered if Endou could hear how fast her heart was beating.

_» __Don't make me like you more than I already do. «_

* * *

**A/N:** The story is awfully close to the video, but I tried to keep both in characters (they're actually in love, so it's impossible!). So, who do you want to see next? Reguests are open! And do leave a review, nee?

Currently Reguested Characters

**Fudou Akio** \- II [Chapter Six]

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I


	6. Fudou Akio

**A/N: **Welcome to the new chapter of this series. I'm so sorry it took me over a year to update a new chapter. I try to comeback more often with this series.

Fudou was reguested by** xStarBINA** and **KuraiHaru17**. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

****¤ AKB48 - Beginner** ¤  
**_Fudou Akio_

_» Are we dreaming? __Do we believe in the future? «_

* * *

His past was still haunting him.

_Fudou knew it._

He knew that he hadn't completely forgotten about those times and what had happened to him. The shadows of his past were haunting him even now. He was keeping it like a baggage.

He should've just forgotten about it, let it go and move on. Search for a new road, something that was clearly written on his own map. Not look at what Kidou and Endou were planning on doing, but to search for what he could do in the future. Otherwise he would be back to square one.

"Fudou you're ready?" The coach asked from the brunette boy who was sitting on the bench. Fudou looked up at him and realized that they were in the middle of a game. Apperently he would be switched in.

Fudou smirked and stood up. "I'm more than ready."

Kudou made the call of a player change. Sakuma ran from the field, Fudou waiting for him. The two mates shared a glance and Fudou then closed his eyes. A smirk curled up his face and without any words they high fived when Sakuma passed him. "I leave everything to you." The cyan-haired boy said before going to drink some water.

Fudou left without answering, but everyone knew he would do the job. Kidou stood in the middle of the field waiting for Fudou to come. He then positioned himself and looked at their opponent. "Have you figured out how to break their formation yet?"

Fudou showed a smug grin. "I figured that out in the first minutes of this match." That wasn't really the case and even Kidou knew it. The overconfidence was partly for Fudou's sarcastic personality. But this didn't mean that Kidou doubted Fudou's words. He was sure that the brunette had already came up with a plan for their counterattack.

He too had a plan up on his sleeve. "Good. Do you think we can win this match?" The game maker of Inazuma Japan questioned his team mate.

"Let's win this match!" Came an enthusiastic yell from the goalpost where Endou Mamoru was being positioned. The two middle fielders glanced at him and then chuckled.

"It's as our captain says, we're going to win." Fudou replied, his whole body craving to continue the game. He knew that this moment wasn't a dream, and surprisingly he felt like a little child who was urging to kick some ball.

He wanted to pull of the chains that were controlling him. And that he could only do by beating up Kageyama.

Kidou smiled. "Then let's do this."

And so the whistle was blown and the match resumed.

* * *

He had seen it so many times.

Adults were the kind of people who always failed at things and tended to embarrass themselves. They got hurt and traumatized, what was the most stupid thing in the world. Why would they do the things in the first place if they felt embarrassed about it in the end?

_He couldn't understand._

Fudou had also realized that adults weren't the only people who were out of their minds. And that is because some of his fellow team mates shared that tendency for taking up challenges, and he thought it was foolish. Especially his captain, Endou Mamoru was the mastermind in this kind of thinking.

This Fudou found out during the time he wanted to fight Kageyama alone, but eventually Endou found out about the matter. He claimed right away that he'll be coming along, even though they had an important match the same time. "I can't forgive Kageyama." Was the simple reason he had told, when Fudou had questioned his reasons.

Adding to that Kidou and Sakuma had insisted to tag along.

That had made things only more complicated and his perfectly planned out plan was destroyed in the matter of seconds by some foolish teenagers who spoke before thinking.

Even though everything that day had sounded very silly, Fudou had to admit that his team mates were strong. Especially Endou, who just refused to give up no matter what the situation was. Kidou and Sakuma weren't half a bad either and Fudou somehow understood why Kageyama was so obsessed with Kidou.

Their game maker was in need an irreplaceable companion, and Sakuma had helped them to complete the new hissatsu move.

It was then that Fudou felt like he could finally tear out the old pages and start anew. He had had his revenge against Kageyama and finally could say goodbye to the past that had been haunting his for so long. It was as if he was reborn.

He knew that he still had a long way to go. He was still young and couldn't possibly do anything. He was nothing more than a Jr. High school student, so what was there he could possibly do?

But that didn't matter. It was the very reason he was young that he had so many possibilities. He could become anyone he wanted to. The future before him was full of different possibilities.

Fudou felt so excited. He felt the blood pulsing through his veins.

The rain that had been bothering them the whole day had finally stopped. Fudou was standing at the road looking down at the soccer field opening before his eyes. It had been a while since he had felt like this. It had been a while since he had last time been so excited.

"You know that we can't practice today, right?" He suddenly heard Kidou's voice speaking and saw the goggle-head approaching him together with Sakuma. The two of them too turned to look at the field with slightly disappointed looks on their faces.

"Just felt like coming here." Fudou then replied avoiding Kidou's question.

The sun was peeking from behind the clouds and it rays hit the soccer field at a certain angle that made the field shine brightly. Staring at it, he felt a new kind of passion.

This was his new beginning.

_» As newly as kids, let's pull off the chains that control us. «_

* * *

**A/N: **I haven't still decided who will go next so you can reguest a character of your liking. Comments are very welcomed, I would've love to hear your opinions of the chapters. Did I keep Fudou in character?

Currently Reguested Characters

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I

**Tsumani Jousuke** \- I


	7. Tsunami Jousuke

**A/N:** I did promise that I would come back with a new chapter faster than before. But to think I managed to come back this fast. I'm amazed at myself.

Tsunami was reguested by **pikaree1. **

* * *

****¤ Kagamine Rin &amp; Len **\- Adolescence ¤  
**_Tsunami Jousuke_

_» Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper. «_

* * *

Tsunami sighed loudly as he ran through the valley, heading towards the beach. He passed by his previous school and saw his juniors and old teammates playing soccer. A sad smile escaped from his lips at the scene. His heart ached.

Tsunami had thought that he would play soccer forever. That was the promise he had made to himself when getting hooked up on it by Endou. But life was unfair and now he had parted ways with it. He had to forget everything related to it. And _everyone. _

All of a sudden a blurry image appeared into his mind. A memory from the time he spent in Inazuma Caravan. A girl who shared the same hair color as him, though her hair had a darker shade to it. He didn't get why, but she sometimes had weird urges to start combing his hair. Once done, she would force him to do the same thing to her.

A smile escaped from his lips.

Those times were precious memories and he missed them. Very much. Now he was up against a completely unfamiliar destiny and as the years passed by the people from his memories would change. He wondered how much she had changed in the past two years he hadn't seen her.

Clicking his tongue, Tsunami then headed towards the beach. He hated and feared the change, and if only someone was to hand a hammer to him he would shatter every mirror coming to his way. Why he had to become a grown up and a responsible member of the society? Why did he have to leave soccer?

Why did he have to ease his memories of her?

Even the school uniform he had brought few months ago, was already small to him. It was obvious that he had passed the peak in his grown spurt, but to think that even now he grew few centimeters in matter of months. He bet that holding a soccer ball in his hands wouldn't feel the same anymore. Even his palms had grown.

Now that he thought about it, her palm had been so little.

In his first year of High School, his parents had suddenly announced they wished him to stop playing soccer. That was quite a shock for him, as he had started playing only a year before. The sudden declaration, came completely out of the woods, as they had never said anything that could even hint about their wish for him to stop soccer.

He was to stop soccer before he could even join his school's soccer club. The 'good bye' was said before he could utter 'hello'. Tsunami had been very offended about the sudden wish, that later become a strict order once he tried to object, and held a grudge against his parents. He didn't understand how they could so easily take away something very precious to him.

He wanted play soccer!

Tsunami hopped lightly and once he reached the beach he breathed in the fresh air. It smelt of salt water and ocean - a smell he liked very much. The pinkette glanced around with quick movements of his eyes, and once confirmed that none was around he took out a round soccer ball from his bag.

It was lucky of him that he had found a private place on the beach, where he could play soccer without the worry of his parents eventually finding out. The place also combined two of his favorite things - the ocean and soccer. Since the first year of High School he had been practicing alone on the beach and neglecting the order made by his parents. They didn't know how much he loved soccer and that it couldn't been taken away from him so easily. He would never stop playing soccer, even if it meant the end of the world.

As he continued to kick the ball on his own, he imagined his former teammates from Inazuma Japan playing with him. He would fight one-on-one with Kazemaru who amazed with that stunning speed of his, but Tsunami had no plans to lose to him. With a quick feint he dashed forward and this time he was against Kabeyama and his The Wall. Of course he was blocked, but he picked up the ball and eagerly dashed forward.

His last opponent was going to be the hardest one. Because it was no one else but her.

Tsunami could still remember than time they had gone together to Raimon Jr. High school festival. He had suggested to go to haunted house and she was up to the challenge, even though her body was slightly trembling. He had wondered if she was afraid of ghosts, to what she retorted that no way she believed in them. Yet once they were in, she clung to him like a small child.

Tsunami chuckled upon remembering her expressions back then and wondered how she managed to stretch her face muscles that way. He would've loved to show the sight to Endou, but at the same time he was slightly glad that he had been the only one to see her. He had something that was a precious memory between him and her.

Tsunami then shook his head and focused. He dashed forwards as the girl created by his imagination prepared to face off with him. With every step he came closer to her, he could see how her body prepared to launch the hissatsu. He was just before her and.

"The Tower." Her yell came out more realistic than he had imagined. Had it become more feminine too? Tsunami understood the real meaning once he was facing the real thing. Once her hissatsu had come off a pinkette girl was standing before him while smiling widely.

She was wearing a light one-piece and lilac sweater jacket over it. The girl had taken out her trademark hat and her pink hair was tied up in a ponytail. He had to admit that she was beautiful.

"Touko."

_» I erase my childish excuse together with the light. «_

* * *

**A/N:** This was supposed to be parody about love between Tsunami and soccer, but then I got Touko mixed into the plot, and this melancholic thing happened. No wonder almost every story of mine is categorized as drama. Damn, me.

The next character is still undecided, so you can reguest pretty much anyone from the original series.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I

**Midorikawa Ryuuji** \- I

**Kiyama Hiroto** \- I


	8. Midorikawa Ryuuji

**A/N:** When you're not able to work on other stories, at least writing one shots is working. I might be able to update other stories as well.

Midorikawa has been reguested by **do your best, pikaree1 **and** RisingDracyan. **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

****¤ Pigstar - Kimi = Hana** ¤  
**_Midorikawa Ryuuji_

_» I guess it means to protect itself with those thorns. It's a flower that only acts strong, quite like you «_

* * *

He was his savior.

Midorikawa was sitting on the veranda, and watched as a certain red-head was sleeping under the cherry blossom tree in the yard, with a peaceful expression on his face. His expression was bright and Midorikawa could not help but to want stay near him. Just then, a cherry blossom pedal hovered in the air and landed on the red-heads cheek – his face that was accompanied by a smile.

As long as he could remember, they had always been together. Midorikawa's first memories about Hiroto took them all the way to their orphanage years. It was on his third year in the orphanage, since his parent's had abandoned him, when Hiroto was brought to the orphanage. Back in the days, he was a shy but very kind boy and had this special kind of aura in him. It was also the day when the cherry blossoms bloomed.

Throughout the years, Midorikawa became to learn that Hiroto's kindness came from the experiences he had gone through. On the front he kept on a strong act, which Midorikawa became to like, but at the same time his heart was scattered into small pieces. Whenever the night would fall, Midorikawa heard a quiet sobbing in the room next to him, but in the morning Hiroto acted as if nothing had happened. He couldn't remember when it happened, but eventually Hiroto stopped crying at night. He also never shed tears before anyone of the orphanage.

That child became stronger and kinder with every single tear he shed.

And it was his strength that saved Midorikawa.

When they had been announced to become part of the Aliea Academy and fight using the power of Aliea Meteorite, Midorikawa had been disappointed that he didn't make it to the same team as Hiroto. He was more than honored to be appointed as a captain of their representative team Gemini Storm, but at the same time he felt inferiority towards Hiroto. He understood how much stronger the boy was, acting out as the captain of the Top Rank team.

It was only after the fall of Aliea Gakuen when Hiroto showed his wroth to own that strength. Midorikawa had lost everything and was at the point of self-destruction, when the red-head approached him. Hiroto brought new light to his life. He gave Midorikawa a reason to live. He became the flower that bloomed in Midorikawa's heart back then. Hiroto became his everything.

Hiroto was his savior.

"Spacing out again? Do you have anything better to do, like studying for the entrance exams?" Came out almost insulting question when Reina entered the veranda. She had tea service and some mochi with her. The girl sat next to Midorikawa and flashed a kind smile at him.

Midorikawa's eyes widened, but soon the ends of his mouth turned upwards. "Just remembering the old times. He kind of saved us all, now didn't he?" The greenette sighed happily while staring at the snoring guy under the cherry blossom tree.

Reina's eyes softened and she turned to look at the red-head. "He was saved by Endou, and he used the power he received to save us. He really is an incredible guy." Her expression was so endearing Midorikawa was taken aback at the sudden comment. The very next second it turned into dreary one, "If only he would use that power of his to study for the entrance exams, I wouldn't have to worry about his future."

The girl stormed off to where the red-head was and pulled him up, startling him awake. The half-awake Hiroto questioned what she was doing, only to get yelled at by Reina for falling asleep in the middle of the day when he should be studying for entrance exams.

Midorikawa watched them going on at each other and chuckled. The scenery was so familiar and only now he realized how much he had missed it. It had become dear to him. Everything in the house had become dear to him he wouldn't let go of it no matter what. Hiroto had become so dear to him, he wouldn't want to leave his side.

Hiroto's sudden comment made Midorikawa freeze.

"But I told Ryuuji to wake me up. We promised to have a study session together." He wasn't simply shifting the blame on him, it was something they really had promised to do. The thing was, having spaced out Midorikawa had completely forgotten about it. Reina's eyes flamed and he ran to Midorikawa. This time it was his turn to get scolded while Hiroto had a good laugh about it.

The red-head chuckled. "Then how about we have some tea and then start the study session?" He suggested, to which the two agreed. It was a simple time spend with his family, but to Midorikawa it was something dear. He looked up to the sky and smiled happily. The reason why he could enjoy himself so much, was because of Hiroto.

Hiroto was his savior.

And now it was his turn to remain near him. Despite showing of such kindness and strength, Midorikawa knew Hiroto's strength had its limits. His thorns weren't big enough to protect everything around him. He barely had enough strength to protect himself. He might have stopped shedding tears ever since that night, but he could surely break himself with those thorns meant to protect him.

Midorikawa had made his resolve to remain by Hiroto's side, no matter what the other one was going through. Whenever Hiroto wouldn't have the strength to support himself anymore, this time it was Midorikawa's turn to pull him up again. Even if Hiroto was to hurt himself and the others, Midorikawa would stay near him and protect him.

"What is it?" Hiroto questioned, after having noticed Midorikawa staring at him.

Midorikawa smiled and reached his hand towards Hiroto. "You have a cherry blossom petal in your hair."

Even if his hand would be hurt by the small thorns, he wouldn't let go of Hiroto's hand.

_» With such small thorns, it's impossible to protect anything. It really is just acting strong, the flower «_

* * *

**A/N:** If Midorikawa was to make a song about someone, I can only think of Hiroto. This is why I decided work with this kind of concept. See it as you like, but the message behind this is supposed to be purely friendly.

Because Midorikawa isn't complete without Hiroto, I decided to use Hiroto in the next chapter.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I

**Kiyama Hiroto** \- I [Chapter Nine]

**Urabe Rika** \- I


	9. Kiyama Hiroto

**A/N:** Yes, finally I'm back with another chapter! A chapter about Hiroto, than can also be coupled with the chapter of Midorikawa, if one wishes to. I leave everything up your own imagination, since there is no clear connection between the chapters.

Hiroto was requested by **do your best**.

* * *

****¤ Fudanjuku - ******Ame Tokidoki Hare Nochi Niji ****¤  
**_Kiyama Hiroto_

_» Sometimes, rainbows will appear after the rain. «_

* * *

Hiroto sighed loudly, as he watched the rain pour hard outside the window. He disliked the rain, mainly because the rainclouds reminded the red-head of himself. They especially reflected his past self, the very one, who cried whenever he was left alone. He had tried to brighten himself up, but in the end, once he would be left alone, the tears found fall.

He was so different compared to others. Nagumo expressed his feelings clearly, and one could easily tell by his actions what he was feeling, Midorikawa was also very honest and always dictated the famous quotes proverbs, and whereas one couldn't tell was Suzuno was thinking about based on his expression, the ice blue-head was sure to deliver them through action.

But Hiroto was so different from them. He couldn't express himself clearly, and his past made him very conscious of himself. He had tried to become a better person by imitating the other children in the Sun Garden, but in the end he could only be himself.

And it was then, that the truth finally hit him. He didn't need pretend to be someone else, he could just be himself.

He could be Hiroto.

"Hiroto are you ready?" Hitomiko questioned from the red-head who had spaced out. Hiroto pulled his glance away from the rain and smiled kindly. His step-sister seemed to be more anxious than usually that day. And it was no wonder, after what it was an important day for them. It was the anniversary of_ his_ death.

Hiroto and Hitomiko headed out, and found Reina and Midorikawa waiting for them at the entrance. Midorikawa was wearing a black suit, just like Hiroto. Hitomiko and Reina were both wearing black dresses. "You're slow! Nagumo, Suzuno and their gang already left before us." Reina scolded Hiroto and opened the umbrella.

"I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out." Hiroto apologized earnestly, which made everyone shoot worries glances at him. In the end, Hitomiko wasn't the only one affected by the day. Hiroto started acting weird during their visits at the grave quite often.

After all, ever since he had first come to Sun Garden it had always been his dream. Of course, he knew it was almost impossible, but despite that he wanted to be accepted into the family. He had planned on giving up countless of times, but in the end, the desire was so strong, he wanted to fulfill it.

His efforts weren't pointless. He had finally become what he had always wanted to be.

He was now officially known as Kira Hiroto.

Reina offered Hitomiko to share an umbrella with her, whereas Hiroto and Midorikawa shared the other one. They were short in umbrellas due to Nagumo breaking them apart, whenever he was angry. Hiroto listened closely as Midorikawa kept on telling about something he had seen in a TV program, and Reina chatted with Hitomiko.

They came across a puddle created by the rain, and the two boys avoided it, not wanting to ruin their clothes. Hiroto stopped then, and glanced back at the puddle. Midorikawa reacted just fast enough to pause, and covered his friend with the umbrella. Only the tips of Hiroto's hair were soaked.

"What are you doing?" Midorikawa asked, looking worriedly at the spaced out Hiroto. The red-head stared at the puddle for a while and then smiled kindly. "Nothing, just remembering the past." He laughed and Midorikawa tilted his head in confusion. He sighed, blaming Hiroto's weird behavior on the weather and the day.

As the boys resumed walking, Hiroto made a one last glance at the puddle. When exactly had he started to avoid the puddles?

His memories took him to the day he had received brand new white sneakers from father. It was one of the first present he had received and he loved the shoes very much, wearing them every single days. Rainy days were no exception.

He had jumped into the puddle, covering his brand new sneakers in mud.

Hiroto laughed lightly, remembering Hitomiko's expression when he had returned with his supposed-white sneakers being colored brown. She had scolded him very articulately, and even tried cleaning them up, only to realize that they had permanent brown stains.

Ever since that day, Hiroto had never walked into a puddle again.

"You guys are so slow! We already paid our respects." Nagumo met them, as he was walking away from the family grave together with Suzuno. Ann and Atsuishi followed them close by, sharing an umbrella. Hitomiko spoke with the teens, informing that the dinner was ready. She looked at the orange-head. "I leave everything to you." Ann smiled at her words.

The four then continued their way to the grave. Hiroto's expression stiffened, once he was standing before the grave stone of Kira family. It was the anniversary of Kira Hiroto's death and everyone from the Sun Garden was paying the respects to the younger brother of Hitomiko.

Hiroto closed his eyes, passing his regards to the death boy, whom he shared his name with. Hitomiko, Reina and Midorikawa did the same. As they stood there praying, they could hear as the rain slowly softened. Eventually only few random drops came into contact with their umbrellas, and finally it ended completely.

The sun started to shine and enlightened the grave stone. Hiroto glanced at Hitomiko who was wearing sad expression and took hold of her hand. "It's alright, smile." He smiled kindly at her, and Hitomiko's eyes widened. Suddenly tears filled her eyes and she embraced Hiroto.

"Oh Hiroto, how much I do love you." She confessed. Hiroto answered to her by returning her hug.

"I love you too, Nee-san." He finally replied. After that he glanced at Midorikawa and Reina and showed them a wide smile. They were the people, whose smile he wanted to protect. He treasured them more than anything in the world.

Midorikawa's eyes widened suddenly. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at the crimson sky.

A rainbow had appeared after the rain.

_»Just like the rainbow which spans across the future! «_

* * *

**A/N:** With this melancholic shite going on, I wonder why this is even categorized as humor! I blame the songs! Once there's a good song, I will surely write a pure comedy. Also thank you everyone who has reviewed to this story. It's thanks to you guys that I'm so eager to write the next chapter.

In the next chapter we will see a guy, who deserves the number 10. Can you guess who he is?

And of course, the reguests are open.

Currently Reguested Characters

**Kageno Jin** \- I

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I

**Domon Asuka** \- I

**Urabe Rika** \- I

**Sakuma Jirou** \- I


	10. Gouenji Shuuya

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for everyone who reviewed, it means alot to me. I now know that people are enjoying my story and it's the best response I can get.

This chapter is about our only number 10 and ace!

* * *

**¤ nano. RIPE - Hana No Iro ****¤  
**_Gouenji Shuuya_

_» When the rain of tears falls down and hits my cheeks, it's a beautiful thing. «_

* * *

There he stood, under a bright red umbrella, staring at the tears of rain fell down. Gouenji Shuuya reached out his hand and let the rain drops fall on his hand. Who could've thought that even such a gloomy weather would be so beautiful?

The boy smiled mysteriously and started then heading forward. The practice was cancelled due to rain, and almost everyone from the club where heading to Rairaiken to have some ramen. Endou had invited Gouenji too, but the boy had refused him. On that day, he had promised to meet with someone else. Someone he cared so much for.

As the Inazuma Central Hospital came into his sight, Gouenji's pace fastened. While he held onto the red umbrella, in his other hand he had a bouquet of pink roses and box of sweets. He wanted to hurry up, he wanted to meet up with her.

"Onii-chan!" Gouenji Yuuka exclaimed happily as she saw her brother walking in. Her bed was placed near the window and she was passionately drawing something while looking as rain fell down. Due to the weather she had to stay inside, which was a shame, especially since her brother was paying her a visit.

Gouenji smiled at Yuuka and walked near her bed. He leaned the closed umbrella against a wall to let it dry and changed the flowers. "Wow, they're so beautiful! Yuuka likes pink roses." The young patient laughed as she watched with shining eyes, how her brother changed the flowers.

"That is why I brought them." Gouenji replied, only partly telling the truth. He had read from a magazine that pink roses where a good way cheer up a healing patient. It was more worth it because Yuuka loved pink roses.

As the new set of flowers blossomed next to Yuuka's bed, Gouenji sat on the visitors chair and offered the box to Yuuka. "Here, a 'get well' present." He smiled kindly as Yuuka took the box with widened eyes. She opened it and her eyes started to shine once she saw all the sweets.

"Onii-chan, thank you so much!" Yuuka embraced Gouenji. Startled at her actions, he then flashed a smile and hugged his younger sister. The brown-haired girl then moved her attention to the sweets, exploring the box with yearning eyes. "You know Onii-chan today I…" She started telling, still not taking her eyes off the box.

Gouenji listened closely as Yuuka told about her day in the hospital. Seeing his sister so cheerful, he couldn't be happier. He had gotten her back. Yuuka was again next to him, while giving him the best support he could ask for.

He was in debt to Endou, when it came to Yuuka and him continuing playing soccer. The incident what had put Yuuka into coma, made Gouenji to stop play soccer. He blamed himself for causing Yuuka's accident and the future before him became blurry. He started to gather things he didn't need, leaving soccer behind.

He was lost.

"And you know Onii-chan! I drew you a present!" Yuuka seemed to suddenly remember and took out the drawing she had just finished. She gave it to Gouenji, and the boy realized that she had drawn him with a soccer ball. The boys' expression softened and he glanced at Yuuka.

"Is this me? You're so good, Yuuka." He caressed her head what made Yuuka blush. It told that more than anything in the world, she loved the figure of her brother playing soccer. Those words were enough to convince Gouenji that the dark days were in the past. He was no longer the cold hearted Gouenji Shuuya, A Fallen Striker, who was doing his best to avoid soccer. His heart was much kinder, his persona was gentler, like the first morning light that peeks from the horizon.

It was all thanks to Endou and Yuuka.

"Say Onii-chan, when is your next match?" Yuuka wondered all of sudden, what made Gouenji to snap from his thoughts. The girl looked concerned, as if she was wondering, if she could make it to the next match. Being hospitalized, there was only rare occasions when she was allowed to go outside the hospital area.

Gouenji looked thoughtful, trying to remember what their coach had said about the upcoming matches. "The next match is finals against Teikoku Academy. I think it's held in three days." He then answered, not being exactly sure if he remembered the facts right.

Yuuka furrowed her eyebrows and looked displeased. "I have examination on that day, so I can't go and cheer on Onii-chan that day." She told, her eyes watering. Gouenji's eyes widened of the sudden outburst, but it only proved him how much Yuuka wanted to cheer him on.

The boy patted Yuuka's head. "Don't worry, just knowing that you're cheering me on is enough. I will do my best to win the match, for you. So you have to be a good girl and listen to the doctor while he examines you, alright?" Gouenji encouraged his sister and smiled widely.

Yuuka stared at Gouenji. "A promise?" She asked while extending her pinkie towards him.

"A promise." Gouenji smiled and they crossed their pinkies.

Seeing Yuuka smile was the best good luck charm he would ever receive. He was sure that there would be days, when he was to make grave mistakes, but in the end he starved to smile. His hidden wounds were slowly starting to close up and he would only look ahead, yearning towards the light.

Gouenji and Yuuka chatted all the way till the visiting hours were over, and finally Gouenji had to head back home. He packed his stuff and took the red umbrella with him, glancing at the window. Apparently the rain hadn't still stopped. "Then I will be going." He told to Yuuka, who smiled widely at him.

"Onii-chan, good luck!" Yuuka shouted after him.

Gouenji was smiling widely as he stepped outside the building.

The falling rain drop hit his cheek.

_» I make countless mistakes, but if it won't end, I want to laugh. «_

* * *

**A/N:** Two rain chapters in a row? I really need to decide on a character with more lively song next time. In this chapter I want to show the gentle atmosphere between brother and sister, I hope that I accomplished that. This chapter was quite hard to write.

The reguest are open, but I have chosen all the requested characters their chapter of appearance.

I want to concentrate on the already reguested, before working on new ones.

**Kageno Jin** \- I [Chapter 14]

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I [Chapter 15]

**Domon Asuka** \- I [Chapter 13]

**Urabe Rika** \- I [Chapter 12]

**Sakuma Jirou** \- I [Chapter 11] 


	11. Sakuma Jirou

**A/N: **Welcome to a new chapter of Lullabies. Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. I'm so happy to hear that you're liking this story.

Sakuma was requested by **pikaree1. **Hope that you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**¤ Mix Speaker's Inc. - Shiny Tale ****¤  
**_Sakuma Jirou_

_» We begin playing as an orchestra our dream of journeying, and flip to the first page. «_

* * *

Sakuma Jirou opened the front door of his house. The cyan-haired boy walked in and took off his shoes, making his way to his room. He greeted his mother who was preparing dinner in the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

The moment Sakuma opened the door of his room a pillow went flying towards him, smacking his face.

"Your aim is way off, Captain-san. I wonder how you even manage to score goals, Game-maker-kun." Came out a mocking retort.

"Yeah, well I show you the power of Emperor Penguin!" Enraged voice answered, willing to take the challenge.

A hallow laugh echoed in the room. "Oh, really? You can't even score on your own, you know. I wonder what you will do."

"Of course I can score. I will show you what it means to face the power of Kidou Yuuto." The goggle-eyed boy replied and glared at Fudou who was opposite him and had his arms crossed. The Mohawk-boy was wearing a smug smirk on his face.

"Yeah let's go! I can protect the goal." Genda suddenly joined the conversation, offering his help. Somehow his expression looked so bright, he seemed like a small child who was impatiently waiting for something exciting to happen.

"Guys…" Sakuma sighed.

Why he had to walk into a chaos as the first thing when he returned home? They all shared a history together and their Jr. High years had become a prologue to the story they were currently writing. Sakuma was more than happy that they were still so close with each other, but who on earth barged into other houses when they weren't even home?

Sometimes he didn't understand his friends.

"Yeah, let's settle this thing like we always do. Let's have a soccer match." Kidou suddenly challenged Fudou, looking confident and annoyed at the same time. There was only one way how they could settle things and that was through soccer.

Fudou answered to him with a smug smirk. "I accept your challenge. Be prepared to loose, Captain-kun." He was obliviously mocking Kidou and that made the goggle-head even more annoyed. When it came to soccer, Kidou was sometimes so easy to agitate.

"Then let's go." Kidou was already heading towards the door when Sakuma's yell suddenly interrupted him.

"GUYS!" The cyan-haired boy yelled, startling the boys in the room. Sakuma sighed, threw away his bag and entered his room. The trio remained silent as he walked past them and sat on the bed. The boy crossed his palms and closed his eyes. "What are you doing and how did you get in? This is MY room, by the way."

Fudou and Kidou shot confused looks and then turned to Genda. The orange-haired goalkeeper shrugged, only to realize that he was supposed to do the talking this time. "We were waiting for you to arrive. Your mother let us in."

Sakuma raised his eyes just enough to see his friends. "Can you explain that?" He questioned, pointing at the pillow that was laying before the entrance of his room. It was the pillow that had been thrown by Kidou.

"We got bored of waiting and he decided to have a pillow fight. And you know, our captain's aim sucks." Fudou remarked thus receiving a deathly glare from Kidou.

"I might throw badly, but my kick will never miss its target." Kidou stated, revealing confidence in his own skills.

The corners of Fudou's mouth turned up. "Oh yeah, then prove that to me on the field."

"As you wish!" Kidou easily took the bait.

Sakuma sighed loudly. "To think that you just barge into someone's house and start an open war while he's out." He couldn't remember how many times he had questioned why it was always him. Why they always had to spent time at his house and why he had to face the consequences of their disagreements?

They were the reason for his regular headaches. Because of that hot-headed duo, they were constantly facing storms and black rains on their journey. Genda wasn't as bad, though despite being the eldest he sometimes acted like a small child and easily joined anything the other two were doing.

It was like he was looking after a group of small children at their negative age. Kidou had been reasonable back in the Jr. High, but ever since they had started High School, he had been dragged to Fudou's pace.

His friends were unreasonable, but at the same time he had found something that sparkled even brighter than any treasure in the sea. Their smiles were something he treasured and they gave him the boost to go as far as he wanted. With that alone, in the sea of endless dreams he was sure to find a light.

"Sorry…" Kidou finally managed to mumble, realizing how troubled Sakuma looked. It was true that he was acting childish and he shouldn't have been so easily agitated by Fudou. Genda also apologized and even Fudou seemed to regret his behavior, though he didn't not say it.

Sakuma closed his eyes and chuckled. All of a sudden he burst into a loud laughter and it was so pleasing that tears started to roll down his cheeks. The trio could only stare at each other with widened eyes. Once he was satisfied and managed to calm down, Sakuma smiled at his friend.

"How about a two-on-two?" He suggested.

Kidou's, Genda's and even Fudou's expressions brightened. The boys shared a light laughter and headed towards the soccer field that located near Sakuma's house.

"I'm so not going to lose." Kidou announced confidently, when they had decided to have Kidou and Sakuma as a pair going up against Fudou and Genda.

"You mean we aren't." Sakuma corrected him, noting that Kidou wasn't alone in it. The teammates shared a glance and hit their fists together as a sing of victory.

"Just try to, losers." Fudou laughed.

Kidou and Sakuma glanced at each other and smirked widely.

The game was on!

_» This is our story, so we begin looking for the next pages. «_

* * *

**A/N:** Boys will be boys, no matter how many years passes. This song is the opening song of _Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou_ and I wanted to give the chapter the same kind of feeling. Sakuma is Tadakuni, the one who was my favorite but was eventually completely ignored. The other three... I wonder. (Haha).

List of requsted and upcoming characters.

**Kageno Jin** \- I [Chapter 14]

**Matsuno Kuusuke** \- I [Chapter 15]

**Domon Asuka** \- I [Chapter 13]

**Urabe Rika** \- I [Chapter 12]


End file.
